At The Red Light
by Lizzkaru
Summary: AU-Sedetik dia terpaku. Kenyataan yang ada di matanya adalah seseorang yang berwarna di tengah lukisannya yang ambigu/RnR?


**AU, OOC, typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Inspiration**: Conan vol 65

_Blablabla! _(Flashback)

_Blablabla_! (inner)

_._

**-At The Red Light-**

_Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but MK's_

_._

_**Somewhen, when you really miss someone**_

.

_"Lemon tea dengan sedikit madu ditambah gula dua sendok. Dua, ya!"_

_ "Hei, kamu maruk banget pesannya dua?"_

_ "Loh, bukannya yang satunya itu buat kamu?"_

_ "Aaah, aku gak suka limun. Ganti-ganti-ganti pokoknya!"_

_ "Yeeee… udah terlanjur dipesanin juga!"_

.

.

Es teh limun dengan sedikit madu dan gula dua sendok.

Itu minuman favoritnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang hal itu? Tentu saja dia ingat. Kemarin pagi peristiwa itu terjadi lagi di kafe favoritnya–ah, favorit mereka. Peristiwa itu telah terjadi berulang kali. Lebih dari lima kali jika dia hitung selama ini. Dengan tempat yang selalu sama. Duduk di pojok dekat jendela dengan empat buah kursi yang saling berhadapan di kafe favorit mereka. Setiap mereka bertemu. Sebenarnya tak ada rencana sama sekali untuk mengulang kejadian yang hampir sama. Mereka keceplosan. Atau apa pun itu.

Lagi-lagi dia menghela napas panjang. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Berusaha untuk tak menangis.

_Dasar sok tegar. Tetap seperti biasa, ya?_

Itu.

Kalimat itu. Yang sering dilontarkan oleh orang itu.

Ah, kalimat selalu membuatnya sesak. Dia hanya mencoba untuk tak menangis. Cuma mencoba untuk tak terlihat selalu lemah. Tidak salah kan?

Gigitan di bibirnya semakin mendalam. Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini? Memalukan.

Matanya tertutup dibarengi dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. Sedetik. Dan dia merasa dunia terasa begitu lambat. Padahal dia hanya berjalan beberapa centimeter dari pinggir jalan sana dengan waktu hanya lima detik. Tapi begitu banyak hal yang diingatnya.

Sambil menghapus air matanya sebelum menganak sungai, dia tersenyum tipis. Merutuki dirinya sendiri, 'Kau sedang menyebrangi jalan, Bodoh.'

Dia berjalan beberapa langkah sambil terus menatap kakinya. Tak ada niat mendongak sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin menatap kakinya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa dari perasaan yang sejak dulu ingin dia buang. Menatap kaki jenjangnya dibungkus apik dengan _boots_ kulit yang seseorang belikan untuknya. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun. _Boots_ berwarna _lemon chiffon_ sebetis dengan _resleting tan_.

Hadiah ulang tahun dari seseorang. _Seseorang_? Sebuah boots kulit warna _lemon chiffon_. _Lemon chiffon_?_ Lemon_?_ Lemon tea_?

Oh, tolong segera lupakan pikiran seperti itu lagi, Nona. Meski hanya dua detik. Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke seberang jalan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kita akan segera sampai. Tak perlu mengulur waktu menjadi lebih lama lagi kan?

Nah, pintar.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mempercepat langkahnya.

...

Meski hanya dua langkah.

Meski hanya dua detik.

.

_**You don't want to know where he is**_

.

Dia sudah terlanjur terpaku akan sesuatu.

"N–"

_Tidak mungkin_. _Dia– tapi_–

Hanya sebuah gelengan yang reflek dia lakukan.

Sebuah cubitan pelan mendarat mulus di pipinya. Rasanya sakit. Karena itu berarti, dia sedang tak bermimpi. Benar kan? Dan bayangannya yang terus-menerus terekam di pikirannya terefleksikan di sini. Tapi–

_Bodoh, jangan menoleh_!

Dia malah–

_Dasar bodoh_! _Kubilang jangan menoleh_!

Tidak. Hiraukan saja otak bodohmu.

_Jangan_!

Dia malah menoleh.

.

_**You just afraid**_

.

Bayangan itu nyata.

Sedetik dia terpaku. Bayangan itu menjauh darinya. Menjauh karena kumpulan langkah pria itu sendiri, sementara dia masih terdiam detik itu juga.

_Ini tidak mung_–

Semuanya ambigu. Hanya bayangan seseorang itulah yang berwarna. Kenyataan yang ada di matanya hanya itu. Sebuah lukisan menyedihkan jika kau ambil sudut pandang darinya. Semuanya terlalu ambigu. Tapi warna itu bersinar.

Pria itu, warna di tengah lukisan ambigu.

Ah, pandangannya salah.

Pasti.

.

_**If you expect that too much, if you're wrong**_

.

_Semuanya ambigu. Tapi warna itu bersinar._

Dia ingin berteriak.

Mulutnya sudah terbuka sempurna untuk menyebut sebuah nama. Tak ada suara yang keluar. Apa teriakannya kurang keras?

Dadanya sesak. Tangannya mengerat.

"Naruto! Naruto! Hei!"

.

_**You'll be really disappoint**_

.

_Naruto ..._

Tak ada respon.

Bodoh. Seharusnya dia tahu. Dia terlalu merindukan orang itu. Ya. Sampai seperti ini. Dia cubit pipinya sesakit apa pun tak mempan. Karena dia terlalu merindukannya.

.

_**Despite the fact that**__**different**_

.

Lagipula ia tak kan pernah kembali sejak kemarin….

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah dia sudah sampai di seberang jalan.

Harus selama inikah dia menyeberangi jalan? Padahal waktu untuk menyebrangi jalan saat lampu merah tak lebih dari satu menit. Ya kan?

Dia terpaku sedetik. Lagi.

_Tadi itu benar-benar bukan ia kan_?

.

**~O-W-A-R-I~**

.

Ia menutup mata sejenak. Sebuah helaaan napas berat dihirupnya lamat-lamat. Dadanya sesak mengingat setiap langkahnya yang pura-pura tak peduli dan terus menjauh sementara seseorang memanggilnya terus-menerus.

_Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan_**.**

_**Actually, he is really exist**_

.

░–**Finished at 14.51.02–░**

.

.

Haha, itu mah ngegantung banget yah. Sorry for the gajetot story. Haha, nanti malem Earth Hour XD Ayo matiin lampu satu jam nanti :)) Oh iya, kalo kalimatnya diitalic dan tanda bacanya di italic juga artinya flashback ^^ Maaf atas kebingungan yang anda sekalian dapat setelah membaca cerita ini, maaf kependekan, and sorry for many mistakes

Eniwei, thanks atas desakan Kak **Aika Namikaze** saya jadi beneran publish ni cerita XD #digaplok

Please write your comment. Thank you so much. First, click this.

l

V


End file.
